


Los cerezos de la primavera

by LuziMuller



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Romance, SuperCorp
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuziMuller/pseuds/LuziMuller
Summary: Lena es una estudiante solitaria del Art High school, un día inusual halla un diario en el lugar menos esperado y conoce por error el secreto de Kara Danvers, la estudiante más popular de su instituto. Ambas vivirán una experiencia que las marcará de por vida.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer ff en AO3. Llevó tiempo en esto pero por otras redes, es mi piloto a ver como resulta.  
> Basado en una adaptación de un film.

I. 

Tu dolor es agudo y crees que vas a morir allí si aquella pantalla en lo alto no saca tu próximo número. Protestas para ti misma en voz baja por acudir sola a aquel lugar y evitar dar aviso a tu horrible madrastra. Pero tan pronto como su imagen burlona aparece en tu pensamiento, sabes que has hecho lo correcto.  
El número ha cambiado y marca el 053, suspiras en frustración y sigues agarrando tu abdomen como si tu vida dependiera de ello.

—Debo buscar distracción, distracción — hablas en voz baja y miras a tu alrededor para evitar dar importancia al agudo dolor que te atraviesa.  
De pronto en la fila de bancos siguiente a la tuya observas una especie de agenda.  
Haces un barrido en el lugar y no hay nadie cerca, aparentemente alguna persona ha olvidado su pertenencia en aquella silla de espera.  
Haces uso de tu fuerza de voluntad y te levantas, otra punzada te atraviesa y sueltas el aire contenido para evitar desmayarte.  
—Tú puedes, sé fuerte.

Repites uno de tus tantos mantras y caminas hacia el objetivo hallado.  
Una vez llegas te quedas viendo como si fuera un animal salvaje lo que reposará en esa silla.  
Echas otro vistazo y cuando nadie está mirando, tomas ese pequeño libro en tus manos.

Ves su portada y nada te dice que pueda contener, le abres para buscar algún nombre de su dueño, pero te das cuenta de inmediato que es no es una agenda, tampoco un libro, se trata de una especie de diario.  
Hojeas al azar hasta detenerte en unas páginas marcadas.

—Suelo frecuentar es lugar donde asan vísceras, creo que si como muchas es posible que mi hígado se regenere y yo pueda sobrevivir. Es lo que más deseo en el mundo, vivir.

Repasas aquello una y otra vez hasta que un carraspeo te trae a la realidad. Alzas tu ojos y sientes un dolor agudo de nuevo atravesarte.

—Perdona pero eso es mío.  
Sus ojos azules te observan detenidamente y tú mente procesa a velocidad la identidad de la persona que tienes al frente.

—Pensé que lo había perdido, pero agradezco que lo hayas encontrado.  
Su blanca sonrisa te deslumbra como si fuera un foco brillante en medio de una presentación de teatro, una de las tantas a las que tienes que asistir por Lex de vez en cuando.  
Su mano se extiende y entonces caes en cuenta que se trata de ella, la estudiante más querida y sociable del Art High school.  
Oyes el sonido de aquella pantalla digital y tus ojos se elevan, el 054 resalta intermitente en la pantalla y te indica que ha llegado finalmente tu turno.  
Extiendes tu mano y depositas aquel diario y te dispones a irte sin decir una palabra.

—Oye ¡Espera!  
Has avanzado tres pasos pero su voz pareciera anclarte al suelo donde estas.  
—Vas al mismo instituto que yo, te he visto allí.

Giras lentamente y afirmas sin emitir sonido. Ella vuelve a iluminar toda esa sala con su sonrisa de comercial.

—Podría pedirte que me guardes el secreto, vi que leías algunas páginas de —señala la prueba del delito con algo de vergüenza.

—No soy una chismosa, además no tendría a quien contarle de todas formas.

Tu voz es áspera y sin tacto, notas el efecto al verla como se encoje de hombros, como si quisiera desaparecer en el acto.

—Tengo que irme.  
Giras para buscar aquella ventanilla donde deberían atenderte, pero su voz nuevamente hace que te detengas.

—¡Hey espera! No... No dirás nada.  
Giras completamente y clavas tus ojos en ella, no sabes de qué habla ahora y el palpitar en el flanco izquierdo te gritan que cortes y corras de inmediato por atención médica.  
Pero no haces caso a tu razón, y por el contrario esperas una aclaración por parte de ella.

—Ya sabes, sé que leíste la parte más dramática, no dirás nada porque estoy muriendo y apenas estoy empezando a vivir.

—Todos vamos a morir.

—Si, tienes razón. Pero no a los 16, o no suele ser lo normal.

—Sabes debo irme o la que morirá hoy seré yo.

Te giras y la dejas ahí plantada. Sientes su energía sobre ti, pero el dolor agudo puede más que las extrañas circunstancias de este encuentro hoy.

Una semana después.

Es el segundo día que has vuelto al instituto tras la cirugía de apéndice que sufriste. Aún recuerdas los alaridos de Lilian cuando despertaste de la anestesia porque no habías avisado a nadie. Lex solo te tomó la mano y te dio un apretón de solidaridad.  
Seis días encerrada en la mansión fue suficiente castigo, ver a tu madrastra cada día fingiendo que te cuidaba fue peor de lo que en tus pesadillas hubieras visualizado.  
Finalmente ahora puedes tener un poco de respiro en la última fila de tu habitual salón, oyendo al aburrido profesor de biología.

Cierras los apuntes y te dispones a recoger tus cosas cuando aquella voz te paraliza.

—Hey ¡Tú! ¿Me recuerdas?

Todos en el salón se han marchado a excepción de ella. La rubia más popular de todo el instituto, la misma que ahora te ve con una extraña expresión en su rostro.  
—Del hospital, la sala de espera... Ya sabes —se rasca la cabeza y notas un rubor invadir sus mejillas— el diario, la muerte...

—¡Oh!  
Es todo lo que sale de tus labios y ella se desinfla.  
—Sabes he preguntado por ti, al no verte y es como si nadie supiera quien eres.

—Es porque nadie me determina. Ya te dije, no hay nadie que me rodee más allá de esto —señalas el espacio para que entienda.

—Ni si quiera Alex, y ella es la capitana del equipo de Voley, conoce a cada estudiante de este instituto.

—Me esfuerzo bastante para ser invisible.  
Por alguna razón quieres salir corriendo y librarte de su presencia, pero el azul de sus ojos te mantiene paralizada.

—Soy Kara, Kara Danvers.

—Eso ya lo sé.

Decides pasar por su lado y dejar aquella absurda charla.

—Oye ¡Espera! Yo solo...

—Tengo cosas que hacer Danvers.  
Es lo último que dices cuando atraviesas la puerta y aceleras el paso para evitar que te siga.

Cuando llegas a la biblioteca en pocos minutos, finalmente tomas una bocanada de aire y agradeces que tu herida no doliera por aquella repentina huida.  
Sin embargo, su rostro permanece intacto en tus pensamientos.

Dos semanas después.

—Luthor tendrás compañía, una chica se postuló al puesto. 

Miras a la señorita Grant con sorpresa, nadie en todo el instituto que no seas tú sería incapaz de optar por ese puesto. Quien querría pasar sus tardes ordenando libros por códigos en estantes viejos y rodeados de un infinito silencio. Ninguna chica o chico que tuviera cuerdo.  
Tu eres la excepción y es por huir de Lilian y su asfixiante asedio.  
Sin embargo, cuentas los días para terminar el instituto e irte a Harvard lejos de ella, de todo lo que signifique el apellido que te precede. 

—Ah por cierto ahí viene. 

Cuando giras donde la señorita Grant mantiene su línea de visión, sientes el cambio de ritmo en tu latido cardíaco.  
Es la misma chica a la que tuviste la mala suerte de descubrirle su secreto. 

—Lamento llegar tarde señorita Grant, no volverá a suceder. 

—Es tu primer día Kira. Que no se repita. 

Te echa una mirada que no sabes descifrar y vuelve su visión a la rubia que ahora está parada frente a ti. 

—Ella te dirá que hacer. Ahora me marchó que esta biblioteca no se maneja sola. 

Tus ojos no se despegan de los tacones que retumban en la madera gastada hasta que pierdes su figura. 

—Así que ahora somos compañeras de trabajo. 

Ves su sonrisa y no sabes porque tus palabras escapan sin filtro.  
—Es así cómo decides pasar los últimos días de tu vida— suena más a una afirmación que a pregunta— apilando libros en una deprimente biblioteca. 

No esperas a ver su reacción y en cambio coges el carrito cargado de libros y te pierdes por los pasillos.

Así comienzan a pasar los días, mañanas en clases siempre sentada de última en la fila junto a tu ventana y de tardes escuchando o más bien callando a la parlanchina de Kara Danvers. 

—Esos libros no van allí. Acaso no sabes aún clasificarlos por códigos. 

—Son demasiados, y además a quien le importa. 

Abres tu boca para replicar pero de pronto quieres reír ante sus payasadas. Esta bailando por todo aquel pasillo y metiendo libros al azar donde estas segura que no van. Sueltas una pequeña risa y ella se detiene.  
Inmediatamente recuperas tu compostura y sigues como si nada hubiera ocurrido segundos atrás. 

—Pude oír eso. 

—Cierra la boca Danvers. 

Un mes después. 

Pasas el último código de aquel libro y cuando te dispones a llevar el carrito de carga a su sección correspondiente, un papel escrito a mano es deslizado frente a tus ojos. 

—¿Qué es esto Danvers? 

—Es mi lista, todas las cosas que quiero hacer antes de morir. 

Elevas tus ojos y los anclas en aquellas orbes azules que te ven con un halo de diversión encima. 

—¿Y por qué quieres mostrarme eso? 

—No quiero mostrarte, quiero que tú seas mi compañera de aventuras en el último viaje. 

Aquello cala hondo en tu corazón, así que inhalas profundo y desvías tu campo de visión a la solitaria biblioteca. 

—¿En realidad estas muriendo Kara? 

Nunca le has llamado por su nombre en todo este tiempo que lleva haciendo un aburrido trabajo, pero se escapa de tus labios sin ser procesado por tu razón. 

—Lo estoy. 

—¿Por qué yo? Digo tienes un montón de amigos y esta tú gran amiga Alex, tú... 

Ella alza su mano para que detengas tu verborrea. 

—Tú conoces mi secreto. Mira mi madre me ve cada día con ojos de tristeza y mi padre le escucho llorar cuando creen que ya me he dormido, ¿Cómo crees que me verán mis amigos si sabes que en poco tiempo ya habré partido de este mundo? Tú eres la única que se ha mostrado indiferente, la única que me ve a diario de manera normal. 

—Tus amigos podrían acompañarte sin que les seas honesta. 

—Eso se sentiría como si los traicionara. Y honestamente no puedo hacerlo. Anda, vamos, acepta. Además no tienes amigos, tú misma me has dicho. Será genial. ¿Qué dices? 

Tomas aquel trozo de papel y expulsas el aire contenido. Sabes que es un error, pero esta chica de alguna manera ha logrado meterse en cada fibra de tu ser. 

—De acuerdo, ¿Por donde comenzamos? 

**

Te repites una y otra vez que eres una idiota, como has podido aceptar esta locura. Ahora están una frente a la otra en un extraño restaurante donde seguramente Lilian te mataría si se enterase de tu presencia en el. 

—¿Vísceras? ¿En serio Danvers? 

En el centro de aquella extraña mesa se halla una parrilla encendida, hay trozos de vísceras bovinas esparcidas al fuego vivo y ella las gira como si fuera un experta cocinera del canal gourmet. 

—He leído en Internet que si comes mucho hígado, ayuda a regenerar el nuestro. Así que desde que me diagnóstico aquel médico, cuando puedo huyo a este lugar y como todas las vísceras que puedo. 

Ella saca un trozo ya pronto y lo deja en tu plato, miras aquello como si fuera veneno y oyes su risa llenar el lugar. 

—Esto ha sido una mala idea. 

—No eres vegetariana. 

Su voz es firme y tus ojos buscan los suyos. 

—No estás segura de eso. 

Ella se lleva dos trozos de aquel hígado asado a su boca y sonríe sin pudor. 

—Te he visto devorar una hamburguesa en la cafetería del instituto. Y estoy segura que ahí no hay ningún platillo para vegetarianos. 

Ella tiene un punto y tu cero. Bajas tu vista de nuevo al plato y coges el trozo de animal muerto. 

Ese día descubres que no es tan malo comer vísceras asadas y que ese restaurante quizás pase a formar parte de tu lista de lugares a frecuentar. 

Segundo lugar. 

Van camino a su otro sitio elegido cuando observan una especie de pelea callejera. Ambas se detienen y ven como dos bravucones empujan a una señora al suelo. 

—Ya van a ver. 

—Danvers no —extiendes tu mano para agarrarle pero es demasiado tarde. 

Quedas helada viendo desde pasos atrás como ella han intervenido valiente mientras los transeúntes comienzan a detenerse para fisgonear. 

—No les da vergüenza meterse con una señora que podría ser su abuela. 

—Y a ti quien te ha dado velas en este funeral niña —el bravucón la empuja y Kara de pronto lo ha golpeado en su entrepierna. 

Todo pasa muy rápido cuando él otro yace también en el suelo con la nariz rota.  
Un silbato se abre paso entre los curiosos y ves como Kara tras ayudar a la señora a levantarse, comienza a correr huyendo de los dos agresores. 

Por suerte uno de los silbatos pertenece a un uniformado que de inmediato salta sobre uno de los atacantes y entonces una mano se ha aferrado fuerte a la tuya. 

—Corre, corre. 

Le obedeces sin peros, y aceleras el paso a todo lo que das. Fugazmente miras tu mano entrelazada con la suya y algo pica en tu mente. Por supuesto, lo envías de inmediato a las profundidades de tu subconsciente. 

—Ya no nos siguen.  
Te dice varias calles después y te detienes por falta de aire. No recuerdas haber corrido tanto en tu corta existencia. 

—¿Que ha sido todo eso? 

Ella se acomoda su coleta y te sonríe. 

—Mira —señala el ventanal de aquel café junto a ustedes— es el Spring, me dio hambre tanto correr. Entremos. 

Ella no te da tiempo a responder, ya se ha perdido puertas adentro y tu suspiras una vez más. 

Observas la cantidad de platillos vacíos y vuelves tus ojos a ella. 

—¿Cómo has comido todo eso? No deberías tener una dieta o algo así. 

Ella pasa el pedazo de servilleta por su boca y luego te sonríe de aquella manera que te hace sentir incomoda. 

—Se supone que si. Pero que más da. Moriré con o sin dieta. Así que debo disfrutar de todos los postres deliciosos que ofrece la ciudad. 

—Voy a engordar por tu causa. 

—Eres linda sea como sea. 

El ardor repentino en tus mejillas no es normal y su risa te descompone una vez más. 

**

Caminas con algo de duda en aquella estación de trenes, no tienes idea de cuál es su siguiente punto de la lista y miras de nuevo la pequeña bolsa de libros que trajiste de compañía. 

—Llegas tarde —es su saludo y luego te repasa de arriba a abajo —Es todo lo que trajiste. 

Frunces el ceño por la pregunta y entonces ella toma tu muñeca y te hala en dirección a un tren estacionado. 

—No importa, compraremos algo cuando lleguemos. 

—¿Cuando lleguemos a donde? 

—Iremos a Star City. 

—¿Qué? ¡Espera! 

Es demasiado tarde. No sabes como terminaste sentada en aquel asiento y con ella tarareando una canción. Sabes que luego de esto, si ella no muere tú si lo harás, en manos de Lilian. 

—¿Qué has dicho en tú casa? 

Miras el teléfono desconectado y ruegas al universo porque Lex no te entregue en bandeja de plata. 

—Que dormiré en el departamento de mi hermano. 

—Es una excusa creíble. 

Le miras con una ceja elevada y ella sonríe ante tu gesto. 

—Alex me cubrirá. 

—Le has dicho que irás a Star City sola. 

—No ha sido necesario. 

El tren empieza a andar y tu estás segura que este viaje será tu perdición. 

**

Ella te mira intensamente y solo deseas saltar por la ventana de aquel vagon en movimiento. 

—¿Qué? 

—Sabes... Desde que nos conocimos, nunca he preguntado tú nombre. 

Giras tu cara y la observas en silencio. Ella tiene razón, nunca ha mencionado tu nombre o tú apellido, pero das por hecho que tiene conocimiento de ello y esto es sólo una especie de formalidad. 

—Cómo te dicen. 

No pregunta por el oscuro apellido que te precede, tampoco el nombre con el que Lionel te ha colocado desde el día en que naciste. Ella te da una alternativa, una que día tras días has buscado en tu sueños lejanos. 

—Kieran. 

Cuando lo pronuncias un ruido fuerte se ha interpuesto y das por sentado que es una señal del universo. Ella sonríe y vuelve a mirar por el ventanal. 

**

Te empuja a aquella tienda en el centro de esa extraña ciudad. 

—No necesito ropa, estoy bien con esta y además —ella te hace un gesto para que guardes silencio y rebusca entre los estantes concentrada. 

—De ninguna manera usaré eso. 

Ella tiene en su mano un traje azul marino de tres piezas y un sombrero, sus dientes impolutos brillan con la luz que ilumina aquel local y tu te mantienes de brazos cruzado. 

—¡Oh Vamos! No querrás ir a ese lugar vestida así. 

—Por qué no elegir un vestido. 

—Porqué creo que con esto te verás espectacular. 

Hace aquel movimiento con su boca y tu quieres morir allí. 

Su poderoso puchero ha logrado un milagro. Tú te ves asombrada con aquel traje frente al espejo y ella corre la cortina del probador de golpe. 

—Te ves hermosa. Te dije que este look te favorece. 

—Parezco un chico. 

—Un chico no sería tan guapo como tú. 

Hay algo en sus palabras que te hacen temblar y sus ojos a través del espejo te logran atravesar de una manera que no puedes explicar. 

**

Ella gesticula en exceso en aquella recepción del Hilton Hotel, te ha dejado pasos atrás y no sabes exactamente cuál es el problema.  
La ves minutos después venir hacia ti con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro. 

—Ha habido un problema con nuestra reserva. 

¿Nuestra? Te preguntas en qué momento tú estuviste al tanto de este viaje loco y menos involucrada en la reservacion de una habitación de hotel. 

Alzas tu ceja cuestionando el asunto y ella suelta un suspiro de frustración. 

—Tenemos que compartir cama. 

—¿Qué? —cuando vas a soltar una cantidad de improperios, ella ya te ha metido en aquella caja metalizada y marcado el piso a donde se van a quedar. 

—No es como si fuera algo tan malo. Somos chicas.  
Te sonríe como si ambas fueran las mejores amigas desde tiempo atrás. 

—Dormiré en el sillón. Se supone que debe haber uno. 

—Vamos, no seas ridícula. No muerdo ¿sabes? 

Pones tus ojos en blanco y el sonido del elevador anuncia que han llegado.  
Ella te arrastra como es costumbre por el pasillo y pasa la tarjeta magnética. 

La habitación es espaciosa y con una vista espectacular de toda la ciudad. 

—Su manera de disculpas por el error fue darnos la mejor suite. 

—Con una sola cama.  
Aquello lo dices en voz tan baja que estás segura que ella no escucho. 

—Bien iré a ducharme. El calor y el viaje me han hecho sentir pegajosa. 

Te mantienes de pie en medio de aquella suite de lujo y apenas afirmas con tu cabeza. Tu mente sigue procesando como es que has llegado a este lugar y en compañía de ella. 

—No vayas a espiarme. 

—¿Qué?  
Respondes demasiado tarde, ya se ha perdido al interior del baño. Decides soltar aquellas bolsas de compra y tomar asiento en el sofá de cuero negro que ocupa el interior de la suite. 

Sacas de una de las bolsas aquel sombrero y lo contemplas como si fuera la última maravilla del mundo. 

—Puedes pasarme el jabón liquido que esta en mi mochila. 

Su voz suena alto desde el cuarto de baño y una vez más obedeces.  
Abres la mochila y revuelves buscando el artículo, cuándo de pronto aquella bolsa llena de jeringas, ampollas y pastillas se despliega ante tu vista.  
Algo hace clic en ti. Ella si va a morir. Ella está enferma y su fecha de caducidad está encima. Sientes tú mandíbula apretarse para evitar derramar lágrimas y coges el tubo de jabón que ella te ha pedido.  
Lo dejas sin mirar en el marco de la puerta y cierras.  
Pasas tus palmas en el rostro para eliminar aquellas dos lágrimas que han humedecido tu rostro. 

**

Dejas que el agua caliente corra por tu cuerpo desnudo y lloras bajo el duchero. Ella apenas tiene 16 años, tiene una luz que ilumina no sólo el salón entero sino el instituto en sí. Y lo peor es que nadie lo sabe, sólo tú cargas con ese pesado secreto.  
Pierdes la cuenta de los minutos que te mantienes inmóvil y finalmente decides salir del escondite que te ha proporcionado la habitación de baño. 

—¡Hey! Aproveche que te duchabas para comprar cosas en el almacén del hotel. Mira —extiende su mano y ves la cantidad de botanas y botellas que se esparcen en la mesa ratona— algunas cosas para comer y jugaremos. 

—¿Jugar? 

—¿Verdad o reto? ¡Lo conoces! ¿Cierto? 

No dices nada. Por supuesto que no conoces esas clase de juegos absurdos, Lilian jamás te permitiría perder el tiempo de esa manera. 

—Vamos, te enseñaré. 

Tomas asiento sobre aquella costosa alfombra y ella se coloca frente a ti. Sirve un vaso de aquella botella extraña y te mira. 

—Son cartas —señala una pila de ellas— Si sacas una carta mayor a la mía, dices verdad o reto. Yo elijo y en base a eso tú me preguntas o si elegí reto, tú me pones uno para cumplir. 

—De acuerdo. 

Y así comienzan a jugar, por supuesto ella como conocedora te lleva una amplia ventaja. Cada vez que van a elegir tu optas por la verdad. 

—¿Cuántos novios has tenido? 

Sonríes ante la absurda pregunta. Has pasado tu vida en las sombras como para ser vista por algún chico. 

—Ni uno. Cero. 

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso están ciegos en Metrópolis?  
Haces un movimiento de hombros para restar importancia. 

—Ya te he dicho que soy invisible. No amigos no oportunidades. 

Bebes aquel licor que quema a su paso en tu esófago y hace un incendio en tu estómago. 

—Elige —ella señala algo molesta al paquete de cartas, tomas otra y ella hace lo mismo.

—Siete —aplaude porque volvió a ganarte. —¿Verdad o reto? 

—¡Verdad! 

—Qué chica de nuestro salón te parece más guapa. 

—¿A que ha venido eso? 

No sabes el porqué de esa pregunta, y sueltas tu inconformidad en voz alta, tomas por inercia otro sorbo de tú bebida sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. 

—Es una pregunta para confraternizar, no tiene nada de misterio. Ahora si prefieres no contestar, me pensaré cual será tú reto —te señala con travesura —y no pienso tener piedad. 

—Que juego más diabólico este. 

Tomas otro largo sorbo y pasas tu dorso de la mano por tus labios. 

—Sam Arias. 

—¡Oh!  
Ella se ve decepcionada y tú corazón late más fuerte por alguna extraña razón. 

—Es mi día de suerte.  
Se levanta y hace un baile ridículo que te deja sin palabras. 

—¿Verdad o reto? 

—¡Verdad! 

—En qué lugar me pondrías en el rankin de las más guapas del salón. 

Tus palabras se atascan y no sabes como procesar aquella pregunta sin sentido. 

—Tres, quizás. 

Tomas dos sorbos más y ella se sonroja notablemente. 

—Así que crees que soy guapa. 

Por supuesto que eres consciente de su belleza, eres tímida e introvertida, no ciega. Pero evitas verle por una creciente vergüenza. Así que señalas la pila de carta para continuar y terminar este tormentoso juego. 

Está vez has ganado tú, ella elige verdad y tu preparas tu pregunta. 

—¿Cómo eras de pequeña? 

Ella se muestra desconcertada y está vez es quien inclina su vaso para tragar una gran cantidad del contenido. 

—¿Segura que quieres preguntar eso? 

Asientes con firmeza.  
—Dicen que tenía problemas para relacionarme. Verás mis padres son adoptivos. Los míos murieron en un incendio cuando apenas tenía dos años. Creo que desde allí era muy tímida y desde entonces ellos hicieron lo imposible por que eso cambiará. 

Jamás esperaste una respuesta así. Bajas tu mirada y te sientes miserable por remover recuerdos tan dolorosos para ella. 

Te aclaras la garganta y tomas la siguiente carta.  
También le ganaste. 

—¿Verdad o reto? 

—¡Verdad!  
Responde feliz y te preguntas que tanto se deberá al efecto repentino del licor. 

—¿Cuáles son tus principales virtudes y tus defectos? 

Ella te sonríe y toma otro trago.  
—Me llevo bien con todos, dicen que soy como un rayo de esperanza, asumo que esa sería una de mis virtudes y mi principal defecto, creer en todo sin cuestionar. 

Sigues tu racha ganadora y cada pregunta que le haces te deja quitarle una capa como si fuese una cebolla. 

—¿Cuál ha sido tu momento más feliz en la vida? 

—Que me transfirieran al Art High school. 

—¿Que cambiarías si pudieras? 

—Lo que ocurrió esa fatídica noche. 

No ves su expresión y tomas otra carta, cinco y ella J. 

—Has ganado esta ronda. 

Ella salta feliz de que culminará tu interrogatorio y de pronto pierde el equilibrio y se cae.  
Te levantas y le tomas de las manos para levantarle.

—Si eliges verdad tienes que decirme tres cosas que te gustan de mi — ella se ríe y tu te sonrojas— si eliges reto, deberás llevarme a la cama al estilo nupcial.

Ves la diversión en el brillo de sus ojos, pero lo que ella no espera es tu descomunal fuerza, así que sin elegir pasas tú mano por su espalda y otra por debajo de sus rodillas, la alzas y ella suelta un grito de sorpresa.

—Con esto hemos terminado el juego.

No es una pregunta, afirmas aquella oración pero pronto tus intenciones son desmanteladas una vez más.  
—Gracias, pero falta una última ronda. 

La depositas en la cama y ella te ve de una manera diferente a como ya estás acostumbrada. El silencio arropa la habitación y tú te mantienes estática a su lado. 

Giras a la mesa y caminas despacio. 

—Que carta quieres. 

—La que esté cerca de la botella de vodka. 

—Ocho. 

Levantas tu carta y niegas. 

—¿Que has sacado? 

—Cuatro.  
Ella grita de alegría y tu sueltas el aire contenido. 

—¿Verdad o reto? 

—Verdad. 

—Entonces déjame pensar la pregunta. 

Tomas una botella de agua y la abres, quieres eliminar el sabor de aquella bebida y dar un poco de lucidez a tu mente.  
Han pasado varios minutos y su silencio te hace pensar que se ha dormido finalmente. Giras en dirección a la puerta y apagas las luces, apenas ilumina la suite la lámpara que yace al lado de su cama. 

—¿Que es lo que harías si te dijera que me da un miedo aterrador morirme?

Puedes oír como tu respiración se ralentiza y tú corazón se contrae, el nudo cierra la boca de tu estómago y tienes que hacer uso de tu fuerza para no dejar caer la botella de agua que llevas en tu mano. 

—Reto. 

No sabes como has podido articular aquella palabra. 

—Ven conmigo y abrázame. 

Tensas la mandíbula y te repites el mantra que Lilian te ha enseñado muy bien, no sientas. 

Te acurrucas en el otro extremo de la cama y sientes su sollozo. Cierras los ojos para no dejar escapar algunas lágrimas traicioneras y te giras hacia su espalda. Estiras tu brazo temerosa pero finalmente ella encuentra tu mano, te guía y rodea su abdomen firme. 

Esa noche duermes abrazando a la chica más famosa del instituto, la que empieza a derribar tus enormes muros. 

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

La luz del sol te llega directamente y gruñes en respuesta. Te giras y chocas con un cuerpo caliente, allí abres de golpe tus ojos y ves a la rubia más popular de tu instituto sonriendo.

Todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior vienen a ti de golpe.

_—¡Buenos días!_

Saltas de la cama y recoges tu teléfono de la mesa ratona donde aún descansan las cartas esparcidas.

_—Vaya no eres muy conversadora de mañana._

Un sonido desconocido comienza a sonar y buscas la fuente del ruido.

—Es tú teléfono.  
Lo tomas y se lo extiendes, ella hace una mueca cuándo ve la pantalla.

La observas inhalando fuerte y soltando el aire retenido, no comprendes porque hace aquello hasta que pulsa el botón verde en la pantalla.

_—Hey Alex. Cómo has estado._

_—¿Donde carajos estás metida Kara_ _Danvers_ _?_

_—¡Oh! Esto es malo. Me has llamado por mi nombre completo._

Oyes nitidamente a la otra chica a través de la línea. Se nota furiosa.  
— _¿Donde estás metida? No sabes lo que me ha costado mentir a tus padres._

_—En_ _Star_ _City._

_—¿Sola? ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca?_

_—No estoy sola._

Hay un silencio en el espacio y te haces la desentendida, tomas la pasta dentífrica y aquel cepillo de dientes en su caja sellada y caminas hacia el baño.

— _¿Estás con esa?_

Es lo último que oyes del otro lado del auricular y tu corazón se retuerce. Has notado claramente el desprecio en sus palabras.

— _Oye prometo explicarte luego, sé que nada de esto tiene sentido ahora para ti, pero te prometo que hay una razón para mi comportamiento errático._

Echas el producto en tu nuevo cepillo y te lavas los dientes mientras observas tu reflejo en el espejo.  
Detienes el movimiento al perderte en tus propios iris verdes casi transparentes.  
Recuerdas a Lex y su lucha por ser diferente, por mostrarse en un escenario y lidiar con el peso de un apellido sucio. Ves a Lilian recriminando cada acción que haces, y finalmente a ella. Ella iluminando tu oscuridad con su sonrisa, ella con sus bailes ridículos y su hambre insaciable. Ella con su secreto, ella siendo consumida por un enemigo silente. Ella apagándose.  
Te echas abundante agua para lavar tus pensamientos en vez de tu cara.

**  
— _Alex te quiere matar._

Dejas de sacar aquella ropa y le miras confusa.

—No tiene razón alguna. Debes explicarle que has sido tú la que me has arrastrado hasta este lugar sin que yo supiera.

— _Me has llevado en brazos anoche ¿Eso tiene que contar en algo no crees?_

_—_ Estabas ebria. Además estoy acostumbrada a cargar cosas pesadas. Era como cargar una caja más.

Te sacas aquella camisa de cuadros que ella te compró para dormir y oyes cómo emite un suspiro.

No buscas su mirada por temor a lo que puedas encontrar.

_—Le diga a Alex lo que le diga, ella te querrá matar igual._

Guardas una nota mental por esa amenaza futura.

**  
Caminan por aquellas calles cada una con un helado en mano, sientes miradas curiosas sobre ti, pero pasas olímpicamente de ellas.

_—Te ves lindo._

Detienes la mordida a tu barquillo de chocolate y le atraviesas con tus ojos.

—Tengo la sensación de que estás burlandote de mi Danvers.

Ella sonríe y eleva sus cejas de una forma divertida.

— _Sabes... Si decidieras que te van las niñas, serás una chica con suerte._

—¿Quieres decirme algo? No lo pillo sabes.

Su rostro pierde la diversión y se torna serio.

_—Es una lástima que no pueda ser una de esas niñas._

Se gira y continúa comiendo su helado como si nada. Tú miras el tuyo y lo terminas desechando. Has perdido las ganas abruptamente.

**

Han recorrido la ciudad y finalmente visitaron ese teatro, ella está atenta a todo lo que hacen los personajes pero tú sólo sigues por el rabillo del ojo sus movimientos.  
Es como un imán que mantiene tú atención solo para ella.  
La gente aplaude y caes en cuenta que ha finalizado la presentación.

  
_—Ha estado fantástico. Me gustaría volver..._

Deja las palabras al aire y tu tragas fuerte.

—Tengo hambre. Vamos por un postre, estoy segura que en esta ciudad son mejores.

Ella salta de alegría y se aferra a tu brazo. La sensación es extraña al principio, pero dos calles después ya te has amoldado a su toque y su paso.

La gente que las cruza les envía miradas que no descifras del todo.

**  
Remueves tu taza de té y ella admira aquella pequeña y acogedora cafetería llamada como el árbol, cerezos.

_—Tienes idea del porqué los cerezos florecen en primavera._

Levantas tu mirada y la observas esperando a que continúe su charla.

_—Cuando caen sus flores, pasan tres meses para que vuelva a brotar la siguiente generación, pero en vez de hacer eso, quedan esperando al calor para florecer todas al mismo tiempo, el cerezo espera la primavera para florecer, no te parece algo hermoso._

Intercambias tu vista entre aquellas hojas que sujeta y sus ojos.  
Te dedicas a contemplar y guardar silencio.

_—Le contaré a Alex de este lugar, le encantará._

Toma su teléfono y teclea a velocidad, tu solo terminas tu postre.

**

El viaje de regreso ha sido rápido, al menos lo has sentido así. Ella se ha mantenido conversando, más en un monólogo que una charla real, pero es algo que resulta cómodo.

—Está es mi parada.

_—Hey ¿Te lo has pasado bien?_

Ella sujeta tu mano y la calidez que desprende vuelve a sumergirte en un estado que has apodado como extraño.

—Lo he pasado bien Danvers.

_—¿En serio?_

Te giras para salir del vagon y simplemente evitar mirar atrás. Sin embargo, puedes escuchar como celebra su pequeña victoria.

**

 **Dos** **meses después.**

Aquella salida le costó un gran reto por parte de sus padres, tanto a ti como a ella.

Pasaron días antes que volvieras a tener noticias suyas, y el descubrimiento que has hecho sobre eso, poco te ha gustado. Pasaste de ignorar aquel aparato de comunicaciones, a estar pendiente así sea de un simple mensaje.

Decides salir a leer al parque y evitar esclavizarte como tus compañeros del teléfono móvil.  
Pero cuando das varios pasos fuera de la mansión, una mano se aferra a tu antebrazo derecho con fuerza.

— _Tú y yo tenemos que hablar._

Es Alexandra Kent, la mejor amiga de Kara Danvers.  
Alzas tu mentón y le devuelves la mirada fiera, tal como Lilian te ha enseñado, pero es un fracaso total. La chica te mantiene la mirada sin pestañear y hace uso de su fuerza para hacerte caminar en su dirección.

_—¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Kara?_

¿Intenciones? Es la pregunta que queda repitiéndose en bucle dentro de tu mente.

_—Creerás que ella es la chica popular y ruda que va por el instituto robando corazones, pero lo cierto es que Kara es la niña más sensible que he conocido. Yo le consolé cuando nuestra maestra favorita fue trasladada de escuela. Yo le vi llorar cuando Mike Matthew's rompió su corazón en el primer año. Yo estuve ahí cuando sus padres tuvieron una crisis matrimonial. Y ahora estoy olfateando peligro. Mis alertas están encendidas contigo._

—Que quieres que responda a todo eso.

Sus ojos marrones parecen emanar fuego y lo siguiente de lo que eres consciente es que te está sujetando con fuerza de los bordes del cuello de tu camisa gris.

_—Tú perteneces a una de las peores familias de Metrópolis, y sé que si te atreves a hacerle daño a Kara por la razón que fuese, yo misma te mataré._

Te suelta de un empujón y se gira caminando firme.

_—Espero haya quedado claro._

Bajas la mirada y ves tu mochila tirada en la verde hierba.

**

Llegas tarde a la biblioteca aquel día, después de ese desagradable encuentro con Alex, ni siquiera tienes ganas de aparecer en tu nido de escape. Pero la señorita Grant te hace venir a la fuerza.

_—Hey. Apareciste. Ya hice todo, recibí los libros de entrega, escanee sus códigos, los coloque en su lugar exacto._

—Lo siento, se me ha hecho tarde.

_—¡Oh! No te disculpes. ¿Está todo en orden?_

Ves su cabello suelto y te distraes por algunos segundos.  
—Si, en orden.

— _¿Qué te parece si vienes a casa? Mis padres salieron de viaje y estoy sola._

—No creo que sea buena idea.  
Las palabras desafiantes de Alex resuenan en tu memoria.

_—¿Vamos sí? Tengo esos pastelillos que tanto te gustan._

Elevas una ceja y ella te muestra su sello personal, aquella deslumbrante sonrisa.

—Esta bien, pero sólo un rato.

**

Mala idea, es lo que te repites para sí cuando te paseas por aquella habitación.  
Hay afiches de superheroes en las paredes, un muro lleno de fotografías, muchas en compañía de Alexandra Kent.  
Pero lo más inquietante es la actitud que ha tomado Kara.  
Se halla acostada en su cama y observa cada movimiento que haces, cómo si fueras su presa.

—Que tanto me ves.

Detienes tus pasos y decides enfrentar su mirada penetrante.

_—Lo hermosa que eres._

Sueltas una risa suave. Sabes de primera mano que nada está más lejos de la realidad.

—Creo que los afectados son tus ojos.

Tan pronto como salen las palabras de tu boca, te arrepientes.

—Lo siento, yo...

— _Quiero hacer algo prohibido contigo._

Puedes sentir como tu cara arde de vergüenza.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Ella salta de la cama y se incorpora, camina despacio hacia ti y tú retrocedes instintivamente.

_—Que quiero hacer algo prohibido contigo._

Tu espalda choca contra la pared y ella invade tu espacio personal.

Puedes oír el martilleo de tu corazón, tu respiración se atasca y el calor te abraza en cada rincón de tu cuerpo. Es una sensación que te produce miedo, vértigo y a la vez bienestar.

Te preguntas que clase de hechizo es este y cómo puedes huir de ello.

— _¿_ _Quieres besarme?_

Notas como sus pupilas se dilatan y como ella misma respira con dificultad sobre ti.

—Yo...

Ella de pronto se aparta y comienza a reír frenéticamente.

_—Por todos los cielos, tienes que haber visto tu cara._

Burla. Todo aquello fue solo una provocación y lo asimilas visceralmente.

Mientras ella está de espalda aún riéndose y diciendo que aquello fue una broma, tu le tomas del brazo y le giras bruscamente.

— _Espera. ¿Qué te ocurre?_

Le empujas a la cama y te sientas a horcajadas sobre ella. De pronto su expresión es temerosa pero tú no te detienes. Estás muy enojada y sólo quieres hacerle pagar por lo que ha hecho.

Ella lucha contra tu agarre, pero eres más fuerte que ella.

— _No me lastimes. Por favor no me lastimes, yo solo estaba bromeando, yo..._

Te acercas a un palmo de su cara y de pronto ves sus lágrimas emergiendo de aquellos ojos cielo.  
La razón vuelve a ti y reaccionas huyendo.  
Sales corriendo de aquella habitación y bajas las escaleras a todo lo que das.

Te reprendes mentalmente una y otra vez.  
—¡Mierda!

Gritas con furia una vez abandonas aquella casa y te desordenas el cabello angustiosamente.

—Que ibas a hacer, que ibas a hacer.

Caminas a paso apresurado para alejarte del lugar pero un chico al que conoces de vista te corta el paso.

— _Así que eras tú._

Es el fulano Mike Matthew's.  
Intentas esquivarlo pero él es más hábil.

— _Cómo pudo elegirte a ti sobre mi._

—Escucha no sé de qué estás hablando.

 _—De Kara estoy hablando idiota. De dejarme por —_ te señala con desprecio — _por salir contigo._

—Ella y yo no estamos saliendo en primer lugar, todo es una confusión.

_—Y todavía tienes el descaro de negarla._

Él avanza a paso amenazante y tú haces un barrido de tus opciones de escape.

 _—_ No lo niego. Es la verdad.

_—Cierra la puta boca Luthor._

_—_ Si te dejó ha sido por ti. Es tú realidad, no la mía.

El tirón en tu mejilla te ha hecho perder el equilibrio. Sientes el sabor metálico colarse por tus sentidos y lo único que deseas es desaparecer en el acto.

_—Déjala Mike. Déjala._

No elevas la vista, solo escuchas como Kara le empuja e insulta una y otra vez.  
Finalmente él entiende y se marcha.

 _—¿Estás bien? Mírame._  
Ella tiene sus ojos llorosos, pero sólo se fija en revisar tu rostro. Lloras.  
—Lo lamento Kara. No quería, yo no iba... Lo siento.

Te rompes en miles de pequeños pedazos y sólo unos brazos cálidos te rodean.

_—Él no tenía que hacerte daño. Lo siento._

Ella también llora a tu lado.

—Nunca debiste relacionarte conmigo. Sola no lastimo a nadie.

_—Eso no es cierto, no digas algo así._

—En lugar de estar conmigo, deberías estar con gente que se preocupe por ti, deberías estar con Alex y tus amigos.  
Esta absurda amistad es solo fruto de aquel encuentro fortuito en el hospital.

_—Te equivocas, no es fruto de un encuentro fortuito._

—¿Qué?  
Miras a su lado y ella se ha arrodillado junto a ti.

_—Lo que nos ha traído hasta aquí son las decisiones que hemos tomado. Yo decidí escribir mi diario, narrar mis días conviviendo con la enfermedad, y tú llegaste a el por tu interés en leer, y así supiste lo que yo ansiaba compartir, no con los que me rodean, si no con alguien que por decisión llegase hasta a mi. Las decisiones que hemos tomado es lo que nos ha hecho encontrarnos._

Su voz se quiebra y con ella un poco más tu maltrecho corazón.

_—Perdóname por lo de antes._  
_Pero me haces feliz, tu compañía me hace feliz._

Su llanto es todo lo que se escucha en aquella solitaria calle.

Pasan los minutos en silencio y liberando uno que otro sollozo por parte de cada una.

—Debo ir a casa.

Dices finalmente con un tono de voz débil, tan débil como te sientes en ese instante.  
_—Por favor quédate, quédate conmigo sólo un poco más._

—No creo que pueda hacer mucho más por ti.  
Lo dices sinceramente, son demasiados frentes y tus energías se han extinguido.

_—Solo pido tu compañía, no te pido nada más._

Ella se levanta y tiende su mano en tu dirección.

— _Ven a casa, te presto algo de ropa y curaremos esa herida._

Bajas la mirada y notas las manchas profusas de sangre.

—Lilian va a matarme.

Es la primera vez que nombras a tu madre y Kara lo demuestra en su expresión.

_—La lavaremos y pondremos un trozo de carne en tu boca. Ven, arreglaremos esto._

Aceptas con duda. No quieres ser castigada de por vida esta noche.

**  
Ella te tiende un libro y tu lo ves con el ceño fruncido.  
_—Es el principito. Dijiste que no lo habias leído._

—Tengo un orden de lectura Danvers. Quizás tarde en regresartelo.

_—Tienes un año de plazo._

Ves a sus orbes con algo de tristeza y te giras.

— _¿Puedes ser mi amiga? Sólo hasta que me muera._

Aquello hace mella en tu alma misma. Te volteas y quieres correr y abrazarle con todas tus fuerzas. Pero han tenido un largo día y no ha sido el mejor. Así que solo haces un leve gesto con tu cabeza y sales de ahí.

**

Desayunos, almuerzos y cenas comienzan a formar parte de aquella lista de cosas por hacer.  
La visita a los bolos resulta desastrosa tanto para ti, como para ella.  
Terminan en medio del carril y riéndose por lo torpe que son.

El karaoke es de todas, la peor idea.  
Ella se retuerce en aquel pequeño sofá de cuero rojo cuando te escucha cantar, y tu misma rompes en una sonora risa por lo mal que te escuchas.

_—Era cierto cuando decías que cantabas mal._

—Te he dicho que no miento.

Su risa cede y en cambio te obsequia una mirada entrañable, una que registrarás entre tus favoritas.

**

Cuando caminan por aquel claro del lago, te das cuenta que han llegado a la mitad de su lista. Entonces tu humor cae en picada, comienzas a caer en cuenta que ella pronto se marchará para siempre.  
_—¿Ha ocurrido algo?_

—No, por supuesto que no.

Su sonrisa vuelve a ampliarse y tú te das cuenta que tras ella se esconde algo más.

Esa noche pasas en vela pensando, sintiendo y llorando.

**

Caminas despacio por aquel lugar, el mismo que fue su punto de partida. Ella ha sido ingresada en la madrugada, y te tomó horas para saber su estado.  
Te detienes frente a la puerta 322 y tomas el pomo. Abres y te quedas anclada al verla a ella bailando distraída.  
Cuando se gira y te ve allí, se enreda en sus pies y se cae.  
Corres en seguida y le ayudas a levantar.

Sus orejas están rojas y sus mejillas igual.

—Estaba preocupada por ti Kara.

— _No tenias de que preocuparte. Mis padres decidieron ingresarme porque los valores estaban algo altos, pero ya ves... Estoy perfectamente bien._

Esa fingida alegría no llega a sus ojos y tú sientes una punzada en la boca de tu estómago.  
Rompes la tensión sacando un maso de cartas de tu mochila y a ella se le ilumina la mirada.

— _¡Cartas!_

Las esparces en esa cama de hospital y ella continúa hablando.

 _—Qué han dicho de mí en la clase—_ te ocupas de mezclar para evadir la respuesta.

—Qué le has dicho a Alex.

— _Qué me han operado de apendicitis. El hospital cubre mi coartada por petición de mis padres._

Tomas una carta y de pronto tu mirada repara en el pequeño diario que comenzó todo.

_—Me dirás que han dicho en clase sobre mi ausencia._

_—_ Que no vas porque te acoso. Ya sabes...

Ella guarda silencio y te mira, tu evitas verle.

_—Es algo que estás dando por sentado tú. Si solo hablaras con ellos, verían todo diferente._

—Nadie esta interesado en hablar con la chica invisible.

— _Una vez más lo estas dando por sentado._

—Te aseguro que nadie estaría interesado.

_—Sabes lo que pienso. Me gustaría que algún día Alex y tú llegarán a ser amigas._

Ves sus ojos fugazmente y notas la sinceridad.

_—¿Qué te parecería si jugaramos de nuevo verdad o reto?_

Emites un suspiro y asientes.

 _—¿En serio?_  
Ella da un salto de emoción.

—Me prestaste un libro, así que creo que es justo.

_—De acuerdo, comencemos._

Sacas una carta y ella la suya. Tú ganas y ella gesticula tontamente con las cejas.

_—Pregúntame lo que quieras, diré toda la verdad. Quizá quieras preguntar sobre el idiota de Mike._

_—_ Qué significa para ti estar viva.

_—¡Vaya! Sí que has comenzado fuerte._

Ella se levanta de la cama y comienza a recorrer la habitación. Se detiene en la ventana y guarda silencio por unos minutos.

 _—Para mi estar viva es tener la posibilidad de conectar mi corazón con los de otras personas. Conocer a alguien, querer a alguien, odiar a alguien, pasártelo bien con alguien, eso es vivir. Si estuviéramos solos, no sabríamos ni que existimos. Así que creo —_ se gira hacia ti y posa sus orbes azul cielo en los tuyos — _el tener esa capacidad de relacionarte con los demás, es estar vivos. Es por eso que nuestras decisiones, las tuyas o las mías, la razón del porqué estamos aquí y ahora_ _nos lleva a conectarnos._

Cierras tu puño con fuerza para evitar quebrarte delante de ella.

— _¿Estás bien?_

—Gracias Kara.

_—¡Eh!_

_—_ Me estás enseñando muchas cosas.

Te levantas y caminas hacia ella un par de pasos.

—Estás cosas créeme que jamás lo olvidaré. Gracias.

Ella cierra el espacio y te abraza con fuerza, tú quedas paralizada ante el gesto.

_—Está vez no es una broma. Sólo abrázame._

Y lo haces. Y se siente tan bien que aferras más su cuerpo al tuyo. El olor de su shampoo de frutas penetra tú olfato y sólo cierras los ojos para disfrutar las sensaciones nuevas que estas experimentando.

_—Gracias a ti por la sinceridad y la vida cotidiana que me has estado dando._

Te mantienes abrazada a ella, sintiendo su calor humano, el confort y la seguridad que antes nunca habías recibido.

_—Pero que rayos... ¿Qué significa esto Kara?_

Los gritos de Alexandra Kent rompen el mágico momento.  
_—Qué está haciendo ella aquí._

 _—¡Alex!_  
Ella corre a sus brazos y se ancla para que puedas escapar intacta.

— _Te he echado de menos Alex._

_—Oye tú, a donde crees que vas._

_—Pensé que no te volvería a ver más._

Antes de cruzar el umbral ella te hace un gesto de saludo, sólo le das un breve vistazo antes de perderte por el largo pasillo.

**  
Cada tarde que transcurrió en esa solitaria biblioteca, fue una especie de tortura para ti.

Voltear por los pasillos y no verle, es algo que caló profundo en tu corazón.

Y entré más corrían los días sin ella, más difícil se volvía seguir tú rutina.

Ya leer no tenía esa magia que te consumía, tampoco robarle los bombones suizos a Lilian.

De hecho tu forma de alimentarte empeoraba cada dia.

No habías vuelto a visitarle desde esa tarde. El haber estado en esa habitación, solo empeoró el mal presentimiento que se instaló en tú cuerpo.  
Finalmente aquel día después de una semana, saliste corriendo del Art High school en dirección al hospital.

Querías decirle lo preocupada que estabas por ella, pero al abrir la puerta de su habitación, todo se desvaneció.

Ella lucia preciosa, llevaba su cabello recogido en una coleta, unas gafas que le daban un aspecto intelectual y aquel saco gris de lana como si esperara a alguien.

—Lo siento, debí avisarte que venía.

— _Te estaba esperando._

Frunces el ceño pero tus preguntas mueren antes de si quiera ser formuladas.

_—Vamos. Se hace tarde._

—No te han dado el alta Kara.

_—Nos escabullimos._

Y así lo hacen. Se esconden de los doctores y enfermeras que emergen por los distintos pasillos. A veces ella te empuja a alguna puerta entreabierta y se ríe por la locura en la que están inmersas.  
Después de treinta minutos, alcanzan la salida sin ser descubiertas.

—¿Me dirás ahora a donde vamos?

_—¿Confias en mí?_

Ella ha detenido sus pasos y te mira expectante.

—Siempre.

Es entonces cuando una chispa se enciende. Ella entrelaza sus dedos de la mano con la tuya, y tienes la sensación que en cualquier instante vas a volar.

Así caminan a un lado de aquella poco transitada carretera en la comodidad del silencio.

—Puedo preguntar a donde vamos.

En un punto ella se detiene y señala con la linterna de su teléfono móvil.

_—Es por allá._

Suben unas largas escalinatas y tienes otra vez esa sensación de angustia acosandote.

—¿Qué lugar es este?

Ella se suelta de tu mano y corre emocionada.

_—Se puede ver toda la ciudad._

—Al menos podrías haber esperado el alta ¿No crees?

Ella no responde y sólo escuchan el sonido del viento chocando contra los árboles.

_—Tenía que ser hoy._

—Estas actuando más raro de lo normal. No vas a morirte ¿O si?

Decir aquello sin empezar a lagrimear ha sido toda una proeza.

Ella se ríe distendida.

_—Todos vamos a morir alguna vez Kieran._

Tú nombre deseado por vez primera en sus labios fue el detonante de ese volcan interno que venía amenazando desde semanas atrás.

Le tomas de ambos brazos y sacudes.

—No ves cómo estoy por ti Kara. No puedes ver cómo esto me está consumiendo. Me preocupo por lo que estas viviendo.

Ella parece conmocionada y luego notas el brillo de sus dientes con la poca luz del cielo nocturno.

_—¿Quieres que viva?_

—Por supuesto que si. Que clase de pregunta es esa.

Ella apoya una mano en tu pecho izquierdo y sigues lentamente el gesto.

_—Estás logrando conectar tú corazón._

_—_ Lo hice hace mucho Kara.  
Llevas tú mano también a su pecho, y sientes el aleteo del suyo.

Los sonidos estridentes llenan de ruido el ambiente y las luces de colores bañan al cielo de la ciudad de Metrópolis.

Ella desvía su mirada que con las luces de los fuegos artificiales parece brillar más.

_—Esto es lo que quería ver. Hoy es el festival y el cierre es esto._

No sueltas el agarre y miras las distintas formas coloridas que pintan el cielo.

—Y yo quería verte a ti. Siempre quiero verte Kara.

Ella te ve y tú valiente cierras el poco espacio que las separa y unes por primera vez en tu vida, tus labios a los de otro ser humano. Y todo se siente tal y como lo relatan muchas historias en los libros que has leído.  
Un estallido de fuegos artificiales.

Ella responde tu beso, sientes esa chispa recorrer cada nervio de tu cuerpo, y la abrazas aún más. Quieres que esté momento perdure para siempre.

— _Te haré saber cuando llegue el momento._

Susurra mucho rato después contra tus labios.


End file.
